Purpose
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Well he'd saved the world right? Psht, nothing else could happen... or maybe it could... After PP. DxS. Eventual fluff. Rated T because I like swear words.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I am so excited to get this story finally posted out! It's now on the roll! Woo! This story was requested by Lazy Chipmunk who has really helped me ideas for getting this story going in the direction preferred. I'm glad that it's up and on track. This is going to become sort of a... coming of age kind of story? It's nothing like I've ever really written before. So I'm excited to see where it goes. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll end up being, I'm just gonna go with the flow._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _My name isn't Butch, it's Ash. :)_

 _-Ash_

* * *

Two months. Two months had passed since the Disasteroid threatened to destroy the earth and the heroic Danny Phantom saved the planet from devastation. The halfa was going day by day attempting to get used to his new life since the entire world now knew his secret identity. Unfortunately for the half ghost teen his life was about to get even more complicated than he could have ever imagined.

"Do you really think this is the best decision for the Ghost Zone? His enemies won't take to kindly to it." Clockwork stated as he gazed at the wavy image of Danny's sleeping form through the globe.

The Observants nodded before one of them spoke, "The Ghost Zone needs a level tie to the Earth now that Danny Phantom has revealed his secret to the world. Now the humans will become more interested in ghost and there needs to be a clear figure to balance this issue. Any of his enemies that try to deprive the Ghost Zone of peace will be exterminated."

The ghost of time let out a chuckle, "Easier said than done gentlemen… And you expect him to be able to take on these responsibilities so easily?"

"He will need to be molded into the perfect protector and may need others to help him." The specter replied.

"Danny is a sixteen year old hormonal human boy and you want him to take over the Ghost Zone? I'm still trying to make this clear to the two of you." Clockwork responded.

"We'll give him a few more years to mature into his powers. He will take the crown when he is eighteen." One of the Observants said.

The other bobbed his head in agreement, "He will also need a queen so that his offspring may take on this responsibility."

Clockwork's formed shifted into a child as he gave a sigh, "No halfas have ever had children. We don't know if his descendants will have his abilities."

"We'll have to ensure that his new powers allow for this to be possible."

Clockwork cocked a brow, "You plan on completely affecting his abilities?"

The two Observants bowed their heads in agreement, "We will need to enhance what he is capable of. He may be one of the most powerful entities in existence now, but we need to keep it this way. He is the only ghost to ever have the power to be equal to Pariah Dark on the scale."

The time ghost glanced back at the form of Danny Fenton fast asleep in his bed, "I assume since you two dislike leaving the Ghost Zone, you'd like me to bring him here."

"Yes that is correct. Now we must begin the transformation." The Observant raised a hand and a green ghostly energy glowed around his palm. Soon Danny's sleeping form began emitting the same glow.

"You're going to begin the process without even informing him and receiving his permission?"

"He has no choice."

"He always has a choice. Now whether it's the right choice… is up to him."

* * *

Danny lay curled tightly into his bed cozy and warm, unaware of the ghostly energy that had just infused itself into his being. He blinked his eyes open and sat up with a relaxing stretch. The teen glanced at himself in the mirror of his dresser and was startled when he noticed his eyes glowing their ghostly green. Danny hopped out of his bed and shot over toward the mirror and leaned his hands onto the dresser. He blinked his eyes a few times and the neon color in his eyes vanished abruptly. The raven haired boy gave a confused shrug and headed down the stairs to his family's kitchen.

Once he arrived at the bottom of the steps he saw his newly adopted sister, Danielle, sitting at the table munching at _his_ cereal. Little thief. He used to steal Jazz's cereal just to aggravate her when he was that age. Dani having his personality must be karma.

"Andddd what're you doing?" The boy chimed as he stepped down the last step.

"Dannyyy," She squeaked in response, "You're up early! I was just-uh- eating _my_ cereal." The ghost clone made an attempt to shield the bowl of cereal from Danny's view.

He cocked a brow and trotted towards her, "Hmm, you sure about that?"

"Yes…?" Danielle replied with a nervous tone in her voice.

The teenage boy snatched his box of cereal from the counter and shook it loudly, "Nice try, but when you eat half the box… it's just a _little_ obvious that you're lying. If you weren't caught it might have worked."

"It _would_ have worked. You're clueless enough that you wouldn't have thought twice about it if you hadn't seen me eating it." She retorted and stuck out her tongue.

Danny snorted, "Yeah whatever."

The boy was surprised when he noticed her flinch, "I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to make you mad." Danielle stated with a voice full of regret.

"Huh? I'm a little miffed, but I'm not mad at you. What would give you that idea?" He asked as he reached into the fridge to pull out some eggs (but not after checking to make sure they weren't ghostly contaminated of course).

Danielle sighed as she put her now empty bowl of cereal into the sink, "Your eyes don't lie, Danny."

"What!?" The halfa quickly grabbed a plate from the cabinet and stared into his reflection seeing that his eyes were glowing green… _again._ Danny sat the plate down onto the counter and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "What is going on? My eyes were green when I woke up this morning too. Something must be going on with my ghost powers." He groaned to himself and leaned onto the countertop, "I can't go to school with my powers acting up, who knows what could happen?"

"So if you get to stay home from school today, does that mean I get to too?"

Danny only glared at her.

* * *

"Don't worry, hon. I'm sure that it's nothing major. I agree that you should stay home from school today. But I'm sure you'll be fine." Maddie told her son sweetly making an attempt to discourage his worries.

The young ghost boy gave a sigh, "I don't know, Mom. It's just weird… Stuff like this happens when I'm about to get new ghost powers, but I can't imagine what other abilities I could get. I mean I have ice powers now for Pete's sake! What more can happen?"

The ghost hunter ran a tender hand along her son's forehead, "Danny there's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure whatever is going on will be through by tomorrow."

Danny nodded at his mother's statement trying to take comfort in it. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be something different with his powers tomorrow. When he got his ice powers he woke up freezing cold and couldn't get warm. The day his ghost ray appeared his hands had been tingly all morning. He knew something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Danny sprung straight up with a jolt and immediately grabbed his mouth in severe pain. He groaned so loudly he knew the neighbors could probably hear. "Owwwww!" He cried as he fell to his face on the other end of the bed.

It didn't take long for his suffering to be heard by his mother as she burst the door open. The woman flew over towards him at unhuman speed. Maddie placed at hand on her son's back who was curled up into a fetal position on his mattress. "Danny? What hurts sweetie? What is it?" She said hurriedly but still gentle. Danny detangled his limbs from their current position and turned to face his mother. His eyes were glowing such a neon green that it almost startled her. His eyes were watering with pain and he could see his eye color reflecting off of his mother's face in front of him. What was going on!?

"Danny, honey, what hurts?" Maddie tried again.

"Ma' mou'" He tried before realizing his gums were swollen. Instead he uncovered his mouth and pointed to it. Maddie took her son's cheeks in her hands carefully as he winced. Danny's stomach churned with fear as he saw his mother's brows furrow and she lifted his top lip. Her eyes widened to the size of silver dollars and her mouth gapped open. He tried to speak "Wa i at?"

Maddie opened her mouth to speak then shut it for a moment to collect her thoughts. Her actions did nothing but worry Danny more, "It's um… well… You have fangs?"

The halfa swung his face away from his mother and rocketed himself over to the mirror. His eyes soon resembled the size of his mother's when he saw the purely whites of his canines sharpened to a point. He began to wheeze as all he could think about was Vlad Master's fangs in his ghost form. Was this a halfa thing? Holy shit. "Ha cou di happa?" Was all the words the boy could form.

"Well I'm not sure, but you may want to quit talking and let your mouth rest. Those swollen gums are nothing to mess with. They're huge." She sighed as her son flailed wildly at his new found teeth. Maddie made her way over to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, sweetie. I'm sure there's an answer to this somehow."

Danny curled up his top lip to examine the fangs once more and scowled. Then the sharp pain rocketed through his mouth again and he fled back to his bed. His mother followed him and pet his hair to sooth him, "I'll get some pain medicine and tea."

* * *

After his mother returned with the medication and tea, Danny allowed himself to relax as the tea took the soreness out of his poor gums. Jazz and Danielle made their way into his room to check on him as their mother began lunch. The older sister ruffled her brother's hair, "So I heard you've had an eventful morning."

Danny nodded and sipped his tea, unsure if he could speak. He sat the cup down onto the table and turned to his sisters to show that they had his full attention.

Dani grinned at him, "I wanna see them!" Danny cocked a brow at the younger girl. She rolled her eyes at him, "Your teeth! I wanna see your teeth!"

The boy's hands flew to his mouth and he shook his head in resistance. Danielle gave him a pout with the puff of her lip, "Please! It's not every day that your brother turns into a vampire."

"Har, har." Danny retorted with a muffled sarcastic tone behind his hands.

Jazz's eyes lit up, "Hey! You can talk! Mom said you couldn't even form words earlier. The tea must be helping the swelling some. Do they still hurt?"

"Yes… these things hurt like hell. Not as bad as earlier, but there is still pain." The teenager groaned.

"Do you think all half ghost get fangs? Because this is a fate that I'm not looking forward to." Danielle mused as she plopped onto the bed next to Danny. She leaned in towards his face, "Now… let me see!"

"Danielle, I think Danny has been through enough this morning don't you? If he doesn't want you to see the fangs then you should respect that." Jazz stated to the younger sibling.

Danny sighed behind his hands, "Thanks Jazz."

"Butttt if Mom got to see, I think it's fair that we get to see. Just a suggestion." The redhead added in.

He lifted an irritated brow, " _Really?_ You're just as bad as Dani." The boy sighed and removed his hands from his mouth. His fangs pointed past his upper lip exposing them. The two girls marveled at their brother's new teeth.

"That's so weird." Danielle stated bluntly.

"Thanks." Danny retorted before staring down at his lap, "I don't understand, Vlad's fangs only showed up in his ghost form. Even if it's a thing that all half ghost have, why are mine in my human form too? I can't go to school like this. I'm already enough of a freak. I'm still getting used to everyone knowing I'm half ghost."

"Welllll…" Jazz began but paused as she glanced her brother's new canines.

Danny flicked his tongue over the fangs, "Are they that bad?"

"I mean… Danny, I'm not one that likes to encourage people to run from their problems." She replied with a sheepish bit of remorse.

Danielle spoke up, "But I'm like your thirteen year old conscious. If you started out with fangs, no one would ever see you again. You look like a vampire cosplayer who has tried so hard that it's ridiculous."

Danny's shoulders slumped and he curled into a ball, "Goodbye civilization."

Jazz flicked the younger girl on the shoulder which she argued with a yelp, "Danny… I'm sure no one will notice if you went to school with them."

The door shot open for the third time that day. If they weren't careful the door would rocket off the hinges. In popped Tucker and Sam who had shown up at the house when Danny didn't come to school that day nor had he called to tell either of them why. "Danny!" They both cried when they saw him.

The pair pushed past his siblings and plopped onto the bed next to him. Sam wrapped her armed around his neck, "I was so worried about you! Is everything alright?"

Danny's eyes widened and he refused to open his mouth. He turned to Jazz with pleading eyes and his sister immediately understood. "Danny's had a rough day and his mouth has been sore so he can't really talk."

Danielle cocked a brow at the older sibling, "What're you talking about? Danny has been able to talk for a little while now. It was just this morning his mouth really hur-…oh."

If looks could kill she would have dropped dead. The way the teenage boy was staring down his younger clone was far too ominous. "I'm the clueless one, huh?" Danny muttered with minimum mouth movement. Dani shrunk away guiltily.

His friends' eyes widened, "Dude!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny eyed Jazz, "No one will notice?"

His sister slightly hissed at her dishonestly, "Look, we'll let you guys talk." The elder sister grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her from the room against her will.

The pair turned their attention back to him before Tucker spoke up, "What happened?"

"I woke up with a pair of fangs, that's all I really know. Also my gums are swollen like hell. My mom got me some tea and the swelling went down a little enough for me to talk. Of course now I have like… a lisp?" The ghost boy tried to explain.

"That's crazy! That's why you didn't come to school today." Sam asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Well I'm sure Sam has had some fantasies about vampire boyfriends. She probably has no problem with this." Tucker chimed.

The goth punched him in the arm much to Tucker's dismay before growling at him, "Really?"

Danny felt a chill run up his spine and a wisp of blue breath fluttered out of his mouth. His brows furrowed and the clenched his fist, "What now!?"

" _Time out."_ A voice echoed and all time stopped.

Clockwork's vortex appeared and he phased out of it in his elder form. He tossed his time medallions onto the teenagers' necks and pressed the button on his staff. Suddenly the four of them were transported into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Clockwork tapped his staff again, "Time in."

Danny immediately transformed on instinct and glided into the air, his hands now glowing with ecto energy, "Whose butt am I-… Clockwork?"

"No butt-kicking today, Danny." The elder ghost replied as his body shifted into the form of a child.

Sam and Tucker reclaimed their wits and gazed around the lair in confusion, "Where are we?" The raven haired girl asked.

Clockwork extended his arms, "This is the lair of the Observants. I'm sure you'll want to speak with them in order to understand your new abilities."

The ghost boy cocked a brow, "'New abilities?' So this doesn't stop with a new pair of chompers?"

The time ghost chuckled, "No, I'm afraid there's a lot more. It's not really my place to explain it to you, but because the Observants aren't the greatest at elaborating… anything you're unsure of I will answer for you."

"Thanks." Danny paused, "I think."

The two Observants who previously spoke with Clockwork ascended down from the multiple layers of eyeballs that stared down at the halfa. The ghost boy felt himself growing weary and glanced over at Tucker and Sam who returned the look. He huffed in a breath and slowly released to prepare himself for whatever it was that was about to occur.

"Danny Phantom… it is time that we spoke. You have received great new abilities from the energy I have given you. The energy is from the coffin in which Pariah Dark, the previous Ghost King, lie. This will give you great power when ruling to help keep the Ghost Zone safe." The Observant stated to the teenager.

He cocked his brow, "Um, what? Ruling what? The Ghost Zone? Me?"

"You're the new Ghost King, Danny." Clockwork stated with a curt nod.

"Woah, woah, woahhh…" The younger ghost waggled his hands with disagreement, "Are you sure that I'm the best one for this job? I'm not all ghost!"

"That's why they want you for the job." The ghost of time quipped as his formed morphed to that of an elder man.

Tucker placed a hand on his hip, "Hold up. You want _Danny_ to rule the Ghost Zone because he's _not_ a ghost? How much sense does that make?"

"About as much sense as you being the mayor." Sam snarked. The frown on his face was satisfaction enough.

The Observant once again gained control of the conversation, "With increased interest in the Ghost Zone we need someone who will keep balance between the two worlds. We have decided that that is you."

Danny felt is stomach drop, "This is a lot of responsibility."

One Observant spoke up, "You will be crowned when you're 18."

While the other continued to speak, "You won't be crowned until you're 18."

Clockwork sighed, "You said that twice. Danny, I regret to tell you that I tried to convince them that this process should wait, but they want you to get used to your new powers before you're crowned."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You know the right choice."

The ghost boy sighed as he turned his attention back the Observants. One of them stared at him before beginning the speech again, "You must also find a wife, if not we will pick one for you."

Danny glanced at Sam whose cheeks flushed immediately. The Observant continued, "Your offspring must continue the cycle."

The halfa shuttered, "Hello… I am _sixteen_. Please do _not_ talk about me having babies. Ugh."

The Observants didn't react while Clockwork couldn't help but smile at the teenager spirit's innocence (and cluelessness). He glanced over to the Observants, "You're going to end up being the hero of heroes. You have to keep balance between ghost and people of Earth, including other super-powered beings."

Danny cocked a brow, "The ones that tried to recruit me? Like the Justice League, S.H.I.E.L.D, and those others?"

The elder ghost gave a nod, "Yes. That's correct. We don't want them trying to invade the Ghost Zone."

He nodded, "I got it."

* * *

Maddie carefully climbed the stairs with a tray of food for her son. Some more hot soup, tea, and soft bread should help Danny's poor mouth feel a least a little better. She knocked on the door with her foot, only to have no response from the other side. Strange. Even if Danny was asleep, he's not a heavy sleeper. It "came with the ghost half" he had told her. The ghost hunter sat the food tray down on the carpeted floor and opened her son's door. Her heart dropped. Danny, Sam, and Tucker: gone.

She screeched in panic, knowing that her ill son could be anywhere. In his weak form what could have happened to him!? Soon her husband and daughters sprinted up the staircase. Jack turned to see the food tray on the floor and his wife staring him in horror.

"Jasmine! Danielle! Was your brother here when you both left the room?" Their mother cried.

Both girls bobbed their heads in agreement as Jazz spoke up to try to comfort her mother, "Mom, this is typical Danny behavior. He has always snuck out when his ghost sense goes off."

"But he hasn't felt well! Why would he run into battle knowing he was weaker?"

"Well… he isn't the smartest sometimes…" Dani chimed.

Jazz elbowed the younger girl and replied through gritted teeth, "You're not helping."

Jack spoke up, "He must've been taken by a ghost that knew he was weakened! He must be in the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie nodded in agreement, "That's just what I thought, hun! I knew that must've been it."

Her husband clenched his fist, "We're going to break into the Ghost Zone and show that putrid protoplasm who is boss!"

Their mother snatched an ecto weapon from her belt, "Let's go!"

As their parents charged down stairs to the lap, the two girls glanced at each other in worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny gazed at the ghost before him, taking in all the information he was receiving. He was too drained to continue hovering above the floor, and planted his feet onto the ground. He sighed. "Anything else?"

The Observants nodded and Clockwork glided over to the boy. "There's a lot more actually."

Sam spoke up. "My main question is the teeth?"

One of the Observants responded. "Yes, the fangs are the most complicated aspect."

"I'll say! I will never be able to step out in public again with these things pointing out of my mouth! I'm already enough of a freak as it is, do I really need more?" Danny whined.

"Calm down. They're retractable," Clockwork stated nonchalantly.

The ghost boy paused his temper tantrum. "Wait, woah. What?"

"Pariah Dark did not retract them because he enjoyed seeming intimidating," the time ghost quipped.

One of the Observants began to speak again. "Yes, the fangs are actually used for releasing venom. Whoever is chosen to be your queen will need to be injected with this venom to ensure that your offspring will also be half-ghost."

Danny shivered. "There's that 'offspring' word again…"

"The gums that you say feel 'swollen' are actually full of the venom. You can bite into an object and release the venom in order to make the swelling go down," Clockwork explained to the younger ghost.

The boy nodded in understanding as the one of the Observants cut in. "There's one more very important thing."

He let out another sigh. "Lay it on me."

"You'll need to create a council of ghosts and humans you trust."

Danny bobbed his head. "Okay. I can do that. Easy peesy, right? Sam, Tuck, Mom, Dad, Jazz—um what does Danielle count as?"

Clockwork shrugged. "I'd say ghost."

"Kay… then Clockwork, of course," the teen said with a nod towards the ghost. Clockwork merely smiled slightly in response to his quip. "Pandora, Dora, and Frostbite are the only other ghost I can think of. Maybe the Dairy King? But no one really knows where he is anymore since Vlad's mansions were destroyed."

Sam cocked a brow at him. " _Really?_ The Dairy King?"

"Okay. No Dairy King."

"The council is going to be here so that any decisions on the fate of the Ghost Zone and human world can be decided between ghosts and humans, and with Danny being both ghost and human it makes him the perfect leader," Clockwork stated.

Suddenly there was a whirling sound that the ghost boy knew all too well. "Oh no," he murmured. _Smack!_ The booomerang came in direct contact with the back of his head. He groaned and rubbed the sore spot before seeing the Spector Speeder come flying in through the walls of the Observants lair.

His father sprung out of the vehicle and aimed his gun. "Alright you putrid protoplasm! Who dares take Jack Fenton's son while he's weak? I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

Maddie hopped out from the other side and aimed her gun at Clockwork, who didn't seem phased. She growled in his direction. "Say goodbye you ectoplasmic scum!"

Instantly there were ghost guards aiming their own guns at the humans. His parents didn't back down, and he noticed his mother's finger getting awfully close to the trigger.

Danny swooped over in between the battle. "Stop!"

The guards immediately backed down. They lowered their guns within seconds, much to the ghost boy's surprise.

He glanced back at his parents and reached for their weapons, only for his hands to sink through them. "Crap," he grumbled. Two rings appeared around him, and he changed back into Danny Fenton. The two adults eyed him as they didn't want to back down. He placed his hands over their weapons with success this time. "It's okay," he said while trying to calm them.

"No. Whoever stole you is going to pay. No one takes my baby while he's sick," his mother responded fiercely.

"I'm not actually sick."

That got their attention. Maddie and Jack slowly let down their ectoplasmic guns and stared at their son. Jack cocked a brow at him. "How are you not sick? You could barely speak this morning."

Danny chewed his lips in thought. _What am I supposed to say? "Surprise! I'm the new Ghost King!"_

"It's hard to explain."

"He's the new Ghost King," Tuck blurted.

If looks could kill then Tucker would have dropped dead. Danny's glare hardened as he spoke. " _Really_?"

Tucker shrugged at his friend. "It's not that hard. You just don't know how to tell your parents that you're going to be ruling the Ghost Zone in a few years." That statement earned him a punch in the gut from Sam.

Maddie turned to her son with concern. "What is he talking about?"

"I defeated the previous Ghost King, and now the Observants here believe that the Ghost Zone needs a ruler again to keep order now that the world knows I'm Danny Phantom. They're worried that will all the new interest in ghost that people will try to break into the Ghost Zone for the sake of doing it. They want someone to guard the Zone, and they want that person to be me."

Jack titled his head in confusion. "But wouldn't that job be better for an actual ghost?"

The teen shrugged. "Well, that's what I asked, but they believe that it'll be best being me because I'm both and unbiased in a way?"

Maddie scoffed. "Of course you're biased because you were born human."

"But I do care about the Ghost Zone. I've spent the last year trying to make a map of it. I want to understand this place, especially if this is really where we end up when we die. Who knows, maybe with someone good running the Zone it could be a better place. Less ghost attacks hopefully," Danny explained.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," his mother stated as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Danny smiled but shook his head. "No, it's okay. I feel like this is for the best. Plus the process has already begun. That's why I got the fangs, which have venom in them by the way."

"Oh well that's—interesting," Maddie replied unsure of what to say.

Tucker pipped in once again. "Danny is supposed to have half ghost babies."

" _Thank you Tuck,_ " Danny hissed in annoyance.

His mother frowned immediately, but his father other raised a brow and glanced over at his wife. He gave a shrug before turning his attention back to his son.

"You're welcome! Also can we talk about how those guards instantly catered to your whim? Is that going to be a normal thing from now on?"

The Observants nodded but Clockwork was the one who replied with an explanation. "All ghosts are now loyal to Danny and the council. So anything Danny or someone on the council says must be done."

"So basically obedient servants?" Danny asked.

Clockwork bobbed his head and Tucker gave a shit-eating grin. The mayor raised his hand and pointed to the two guards. "I command you to—do the chicken dance!"

The ghost guards began to wiggle their arms and legs as they danced around the lair. Danny rolled his eyes that the guards that bopped about. Sam smacked Tucker in the arm to show her annoyance.

"Stop!" Danny cried as he couldn't dare see this ridiculous display any longer. The ghost boy huffed out an aggravated sigh. The guards paused in their dance and Danny eyed Clockwork. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

The ghost of time gave a nod. "Of course. If you need any help with anything then you know where to find me."

The teen smiled. "Thanks Clockwork."

* * *

"Wait, woah, woah, woah—the Ghost King? You're going to rule the Ghost Zone?" Jazz sputtered at this new revelation.

"I'm not thrilled about it, but I think it's for the best. I mean who better to protect the human world from ghost more than the person who is running the Ghost Zone basically?" Danny replied with a shrug as he plopped down on his bed. He asked everyone else to leave so he could just talk to Jazz. She had become his own personal shrink.

"Well, I guess you're right. But are you sure that's a responsibility you want to take on, little brother?"

He shrugged once again. "I have to. They've already begun the process. I mean what else would my powers be good for? At least this way I'll have the upper hand on the ghost if I'm running the place they live in, ya know?"

"You're giving up any future of having a normal, human life," the redhead reminded him.

Danny sat straight up and met her eyes. "Could I ever really have a normal, human life, Jazz? I'm half ghost and nothing is going to change that. I've tried to get rid of my powers, but the DNA is still in there. No matter what I do my powers will be triggered. I know that these powers are my purpose and that's what I'm going to accept," he replied.

Jazz smiled at her sibling. "That's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say. You're growing up on me, Danny."

"Almost dying a lot can do that to you."

His sister gave a snort in response. "Yeah, I guess that's accurate."

Suddenly his body gave a hiccup and a blue wisp of breath left his body. He groaned and flung himself down onto the pillows. "Really? _Now_?" he said in a muffled complaint. He sighed. "It's probably just Clockwork."

"Why would Clockwork be here if you just saw him?" Jazz asked with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe he forgot to tell me something," Danny stated flatly. There was a scream from outside his window. Danny wanted to cry as he felt his body deflate. He chewed his lip. "That's probably not Clockwork."

"Well, you've got a job to do, little bro."

"Can I take a day off?"

"Danielle's asleep, so no."

"Ugh."

Two crystal rings formed around his body as he jumped out of the window. He soared through the sky searching for any possible sign of who or what could be lurking around. _Please be someone easy._

"Beware!"

"Thank God…" Danny sighed as he saw the Box Ghost float before him. The teen grinned. "Boy, I'm glad it's just you I have to put up with right now."

"'Put up'? There will be no 'putting up' with me! You will fear me for I am the Box Ghost!"

The ghost boy shrugged. "So is this going to take about five minutes or ten minutes? I have a thermos with me, so I could just pull it out now and this take two seconds instead."

"Beware!"

Boxes rose into the air and rocketed towards Danny. The boy's hand glowed with ghostly energy and incinerated the boxes within seconds. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he stared down at his hands. "Well damn."

"No one destroys my boxes!"

Danny could almost hear his own eyes roll. The ghost boy flew towards the Box Ghost who held his hands up in defense. Danny locked his hands onto the Box Ghost's and felt power surge through him. He grinned before letting the energy flow out through his hands then sending the fellow ghost rocketing towards the ground. Danny followed the falling ghost and paused above him.

"Are we done yet?"

Box Ghost stared at the teen before bursting out into laughter. "What happened to your teeth?"

"Uh—new accessories."

"Ghosts don't grow fangs later in their afterlife. Freak," the ghost bellowed.

Danny smirked and showed his fangs before snatch the blue ghost by the front of his overalls. "All the better to inject venom with…" the ghost boy said as ominously as he could in order to make the ghost uncomfortable.

"Venom…?"

The Box Ghost's eyes widened in realization. He knew what the venom meant. The entity yanked himself away from Danny and zoomed off. Danny cocked a brow. "Huh, I didn't think it'd actually work. Go me."

The boy soared back to his home and popped into his window to see his sister still sitting there. She tilted her head at him. "What was that all about?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

"Beware! He's the king! He's the king!" the Box Ghost cried as he soared through the Ghost Zone. He approached Skulker's Island and continued his bellowing. "He's the king! He's the king!"

The mechanical ghost appeared in annoyance.

"What are you blathering about?" he asked.

"Phantom is the new Ghost King."

"What!? That's impossible!" Came another voice.

The other two entities glanced up to see the Fright Knight hovering above them. He crossed his arms and floated down towards the pair. "Phantom can only be king if the Observants destroyed Pariah."

"Well. Did they?" Skulker asked with irritation.

"I didn't think so, but maybe they got past the guards," the knight stated.

Skulker thought for a moment before speaking. "The Observants can get past any guards they want. I don't understand why they want a _human_ to rule our world!"

"He's stronger! He's a lot stronger! He barely laid a hand on me and I was almost a goner," the Box Ghost insisted.

"This is no good. I can't hunt him if he's the ruler of the Ghost Zone," Skulker realized. He turned to the other ghost. "How do you know he's the king? Are you sure the whelp isn't just getting stronger in general?"

"Fangs! He had the fangs!"

The Fright Knight seemed surprised. "Then it must be true."

"Great," Skulker snarled.

* * *

Danny lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door, and he sat up to his elbows.

"Who goes there?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your most loyal servant!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

The teen snorted when he recognized the voice as Sam's. He flopped his body back down onto his bed before speaking. "You may enter."

His girlfriend stuck her head in the door with a grin. She strode over to him before crawling onto the bed with him. She lay next to him and ran a caring hand through his hair. "Are you ready for all of this?"

Danny gave a shrug. "Well I have two years to get used to all of these weird powers. I destroyed the Box Ghost's boxes today without even firing a ghost ray. My hands just glowed and _boom_ gone. Then I had like this weird pulse power. Like I just touched him and it fired him towards the ground. It was weird."

"Well, these powers might make everything easier, ya know?" Sam replied as she continued to pet his hair.

The teen leaned into her touch and relaxed. "Yeah, but it's just stressful," he said as he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

"That's understandable."

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to handle all of this. I mean at least I get to finish high school like a normal person. But college? Being an astronaut? Everything else 'human' is out of the question now. I have this feeling that I'm going to be more in tuned to the Zone now. I'll have to ask Clockwork to explain some of this stuff."

"When are you going to ask the other ghosts about the council?" she asked.

"When I'm calmed down and won't beg one of them to take my place."

Sam gave a snort. "Got it."

Unexpectedly Danny's eyes shot open like blinds. He sat up immediately before blue breath left his mouth. Sam stared at him for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again when Danny hiccupped his ghost sense again.

"Did you just—sense your ghost sense before it happened?"

"Sorta?"

Suddenly an entity soared in through the ceiling. The Fright Knight stood in his room. Danny allowed two rings to engulf him, and he flew in front of Sam. Holding an arm out to guard his girlfriend, the ghost boy glared at the ghost. "What do you want?"

To his surprise, the Fright Knight bowed before him. Danny straightened his stance before tilting his head in confusion. The knight spoke up. "I am here to be your loyal servant, your majesty."

"What!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_What is this? Another chapter already? YES IT IS. I AM ON A ROLL OKAY. I am so excited to be writing fanfictions again that I think I might be getting a little carried away? But ayeee, you guys don't mind right? I'm so ready to have this story finally come to it's conclusion. Thanks to Lazy Chipmunk for being so understanding and patient with me because my first year of college has really kicked my ass, and it really delayed this request. AND PHEW. I'm so glad to finally start getting it done. This story was requested like back in November and JESUS I would have been irritated with me for this taking so long. SO I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST IT CAN BE. 3 CHAPPIES DOWN AND 2 MORE TO GO. This one is basically a fun filler chapter of Danny learning stuff. WOOT._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I am NOT Butch Hartman._

 _-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Yeah—thanks but no thanks," Danny hissed as he turned his attention to Sam who seemed just as surprised as he was.

"But sir, it is my job to protect and be loyal to the 'King of Ghosts.' The purpose of my existence is to serve," the Fright Knight replied.

"Well—go find a new one? I'm sure there are plenty of other things in the Ghost Zone you could take up, right? Anything?"

Sam cleared her throat, and Danny spun his head in her direction. He cocked a brow at her. "Danny, ghosts can't just change their purpose. Their obsession is created from death, and it stays that way."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a knight," the ghost boy replied with a sigh.

"Your majesty, I will cater to any whim you desire. I am your devoted follower," the Fright Knight insisted.

Danny tapped his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers in realization. "I _do_ have a job for you, and if you're successful then you will prove to me that you really are loyal to me."

"Anything, sir."

"Can you keep an eye on the Ghost Zone while I'm figuring out these powers? Ya know, try to keep the real baddies inside the Zone? Like Undergrowth, Vortex, and maybe even keep Skulker at bay from time to time?"

The Fright Knight stood and gave another bow. "Yes, of course. I will do everything in my power to serve you to your liking." And with that the other ghost was gone.

Danny sighed and allowed two rings to envelope him again as he changed back into Fenton. He fell onto the bed at Sam's feet with a groan. She snorted at him. "Well that was a new one."

"Is this going to be a normal thing now? At least I got rid of him," he grumbled.

"Hey, you gave the Fright Knight a serious job. I'm surprised you trust him enough to give him a responsibility like that," Sam said.

The teen shrugged with his face still sunk into the mattress. "I don't, but if he sucks at his job then I have new powers to kick some butt with," came his muffled reply.

"Fair point."

Danny lifted his head and glanced up at her before shifting his eyes to the side. He chewed his lip nervously, and suddenly he couldn't even look at her. A faint hue of pink touched his cheeks, and Sam tilted her head in concern. She smiled at him. "You okay?"

He darted his eyes back towards her. "Y-Yeah."

"You just stuttered, so you're obviously not okay," she deadpanned.

Danny shifted and propped his head up on his hand while using an elbow for support. "You realize I have to be married in two years, right? Or else if I'm not then I'm probably going to be forced to spend the rest of my life with a ghost bride?"

" _Oh,_ " Sam felt her own cheeks warm a little, "yeah, _that_."

He searched her eyes for any emotion, but at that moment she only seemed embarrassed. He gazed at her. "Is that-" Danny searched for his words carefully, " _okay_ with you?"

Sam bristled quickly. "You having a ghost bride? I'm completely _not_ okay with that!"

The boy stared at her a moment before releasing the laugh he was trying to keep inside. "That's not what I was asking. I meant was the marriage part okay?"

The raven haired girl blinked at him before shifting uncomfortably. She pulled her knees to her chest as she stared at her boyfriend before her. "What're you—trying to say?"

Danny let out a snort before sitting up fully. "I mean, I was kinda hoping that _you_ might want to be, ya know, a queen?" He smacked himself in the face. "Oh God, that was so corny."

She let out a small chuckle at him. "It's not the worst thing you've said, remember?"

He raised his hands in defense. "What can I say? I'm just a romantic charmer."

"Oh, is that what they call 'cheesy' these days?"

"You're not funny."

"Get out, I'm hilarious."

The boy simply beamed at her. Danny scooted closer to the top of his bed where Sam sat. He titled his head to look at her. "So what's your answer?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

The trio sat in the classroom of Mr. Lancer. They seemed to have the man every year. Not that Danny could complain. Lancer was the most understanding about his tardiness and absences. The teacher had been there through everything Danny first went through, so he seemed to not mind. Danny was finally able to go back to school when he figured out how the "retractable teeth" thing worked. So now at least he didn't look like a vampire all the time. Only in ghost form normally, and sometimes when he was at home. It would get painful to keep them in at all hours.

Danny copied down assignments that Lancer had handed him from the day before. He missed class because the stupid Box Ghost showed up _again_. The group had gotten there early so that Danny wouldn't have to be alone, and if he got confused with anything Tuck and Sam could help him. He glanced up when Valerie and a newcomer strode into the classroom. That must be the exchange student from Paris they were told about. He hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but he did.

"Why do we even allow foreign exchange students at Casper High? I mean, no one wants to be around the weirdness of this town. Who would willingly come here?" Sam complained in a harsh whisper as the student sat down next to Valerie. She apparently spoke fluent French, so she was supposed to help the poor guy out.

"He's here for ghost research. That's why he chose Amity Park," Danny told her.

Tucker leaned over his desk to glance at Danny. "Did Valerie tell you that?"

Danny reared his head back in slight surprise. "No? That's what he just told Valerie. I heard him. Are you guys deaf?"

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other with their brows furrowed. Then they both turned their stares back to the ghost boy before them. Sam spoke up. "Danny, are you feeling okay?"

"What's up with the weird looks? I'm completely fine. You don't think he's going to try to attack me for research or anything do you? Valerie should knock him off that trail, right?" Danny asked in concern.

"Danny, we don't know what he's going to do because that dude has not spoken a single bit of English since he's gotten here," Tucker stated bluntly.

The boy cocked a brow. "What're you talking about? I can completely understand him."

" _That's_ why we're concerned."

Danny turned back to face the new exchange student and Valerie. The teen closed his eyes and tried to pull himself away from the conversation. That's when he heard it. French. But he knew it was French. He wasn't this intelligent! Why did he know that was French, and why was he hearing it in English? He allowed himself to shift back into normalcy and suddenly Valerie and the exchange student's conversation converted back to English.

He smacked his head on his desk with a groan. "Why me?"

* * *

As if his day couldn't get any weirder, the student ended up asking Danny for an interview and much to Tucker and Sam's surprise: Danny gave an entire interview in French. He didn't know French!

At lunch the trio sat at their usual table, and Sam stared Danny down. He shifted uncomfortably as his girlfriend's eyes didn't leave his body. He glanced around before fake smiling in her direction.

"How do you know French?"

"I don't know! If I knew I would tell you," he insisted. Danny buried his hands into his hair. "This probably has something to do with this Ghost King business. I'm not too thrilled about it."

Unexpectedly there was loud laughter coming from the table across from them. Danny glanced over at Paulina and her new posy. After Danny had rejected her so many times she swore revenge on him. Dash and the others didn't really want to challenge him because Danny had actually done so much for them. Paulina didn't want to back down though, so she found a new group of friends. A group of friends she could talk trash to in Spanish and nobody know what crap she was saying. She seemed to choose Sam as a victim a lot. In Paulina's mind if she couldn't have Danny then nobody could.

Danny's ears perked when Paulina glanced over at their table before saying something in Spanish to the group of girls she sat with. They all giggled obnoxiously again, and by the look on his face Sam knew that he understood what she said. Danny's eyes glowed green and he rocketed out of his seat.

Suddenly the boy was yelling in Spanish across the cafeteria in the direction of the girls. He gestured wildly with his hands, allowing Sam and Tucker to know that he was very pissed.

Sam could make out her name a few times in his rant, so she knew Paulina must've said something very ugly about her to get Danny this riled up.

The goth girl tugged on her boyfriend's t-shirt and he paused his rant as his eyes changed back to their vibrant blue. He blinked and stared down at her from his standing position. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him, and Paulina's jaw had hit the floor. Danny glanced around before slowly slipping back into his seat.

"Well that was embarrassing," he murmured.

Slowly the cafeteria began buzzy, and he knew most of the eyeballs in the room were directed towards him. Danny mentally cursed himself for letting Paulina get the better of him like that.

"Dude, what did she _say_? You haven't been that angry since Vlad was around," Tucker asked with concern.

The ghost boy glanced at his girlfriend with empathy etched onto his face. Sam tilted her head with curiosity. He shook his head. "I'd rather not repeat it."

* * *

"Okay Clockwork, why do I know French and Spanish?"

The ghost of time chuckled at the boy. "You have the ability of tongues. You can speak any language. There are ghosts in the Ghost Zone that do not speak English. You know that. So the Ghost King has to have the ability to speak to any of his subjects."

"So Wulf and I could have a casual conversation now?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Interesting."

"You have all the powers that Pariah Dark had. Some will just show up at different times."

Danny titled his head. "So teleportation? I can make skeleton armies and make towns move dimensions?"

"Yes. You will gain all of those abilities. There's no absolute time frame as to when they will show up, other than the fact that you will be fully powerful by the time you're crowned," Clockwork explained.

"So this is like—real? I'm going to have a coronation and stuff?"

"Yes and a wedding right before that."

"Great."

Clockwork chuckled at him once again as his form shifted. "You don't seem to like this 'marriage' and 'offspring' part of the equation, do you?"

"I have to be married at eighteen! That's kind of young for most humans," Danny replied.

"I see. Don't you have a girlfriend now?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah. Sam has seemed so indifferent about everything though. I'm not sure if she wants to give up having a normal, human life to be the queen of the Ghost Zone. I mean, what person would really want to do that?"

"If she cares about you, don't you think she would?"

The ghost boy stared at the elder ghost before smirking. "You know exactly what's going to happen, don't you?"

"Why would I not?"

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

"Okay Danny, as fast as you can. Go!" Tucker called as his friend zoomed through the lab so they could measure his new speeds.

The ghost boy felt a new breeze that blew his hair so hard it almost hurt. He passed Tucker's speedometer and had fly through the roof in order to help slow himself down. He turned back towards his friend who looked down at the device. "200 miles per. Wow dude, you're reaching race car speeds."

Danny grinned with pride. "I'm getting more awesome by the day," he chimed. He floated on his stomach and propped his cheek up with a hand. He hovered towards Sam with his cheeky smile still plastered on his face. "You think I'm awesome, don't you babe?"

Sam shot a glare at him. "One, don't call me 'babe' ever again or else I will break you, and two, don't let your new powers inflate your ego anymore. I will not support ego inflation."

"Awe, you love me."

"I will end you."

He petted her hair and she smacked his hand.

"Alright, so the next test is—skeleton army," Tucker said as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

Danny continued to float next to Sam as she continued to grumble irritably at him. He smiled and snapped his fingers, and about twenty green skeletons appeared in the lab. They stood at attention waiting for Danny's command. The ghost boy bobbed his head. "Done." He snapped again and the group of ghosts was gone.

Sam was glaring at him. "Will you quit harassing me today?"

"But—I _can_ so therefore I _will_."

"Danny," she warned.

The ghost boy hovered closer to his girlfriend with a small smirk. She eyed him. "Don't touch me. I know you're going to touch me."

"Am I-" he grabbed her ear and wiggled it with his fingers, " _ear_ ritating you, Sam?"

"I will make you feel death twice."

* * *

"There you are, whelp! I will hunt you until the day of your coronation!"

Danny sighed and crossed his arms. "So you got past the Fight Knight today, did you? Was he busy? Who'd you distract him with?"

"I did nothing of the sort! This hunter doesn't need help to retrieve his prey!" Skulker growled.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll believe that— _never_."

"Stop taunting me," the mechanical ghost sneered. He held a blazing ecto weapon up at the teen with a menacing glare. "Still have something to say?"

Danny cocked a brow. He lifted a hand and ghostly green energy engulfed it. The ghost boy made a fist and suddenly the weapon crunched into pieces. Skulker's mouth dropped as he stared at the teen. He hadn't realized that the twerp's powers were developing so fast. Danny crossed his arms and leaned over sarcastically. "I think that spoke volumes, didn't it?"

"Don't get too cocky, whelp!" Skulker flew at the younger ghost who avoided him easily.

Danny paused before staring at the ghost before him. "I'm not being cocky. I'm just trying to use these new powers so that I don't have to fight all the time. I don't want to fight you, Skulker. I just want peace between our worlds as much as I can possibly have it."

"And I want your pelt on my wall," he barked.

"Skulker if you kill me then you'll be in deep trouble with the Observants council and you know that. Why are you willing to risk this?" Danny asked calmly as the ghost held a blade up towards him.

Skulker frowned at the ghost boy. "I'm not about to how some kind of 'heart to heart' with you. Stop talking and fight!" he bellowed as he charged towards Danny with the sword. The newly powered teen easily avoided the hit when he teleported behind the ghost.

"No, Skulker! I don't want to fight you," Danny insisted. "Look Skulker, I get it. You don't want anything to change. But something has changed. The entire world knows that I'm Danny Phantom and the entire Ghost Zone could be at stake for that. I didn't realize the consequences of my action until after it happened, but now I know and it's my responsibility to protect both of our worlds. People don't understand that our dimensions are connected. So I have to make sure I'm the one who gets that message across."

Skulker gritted his teeth as he glowered at the boy. Danny tried to remain confident and stern. That's what a leader would do, right? The mechanical ghost lowered his sword. "Fine, we'll do things your way. But one slip up, and your pelt will be on my wall."

"That's still gross."

* * *

"Oww," Danny groaned as he munched on his breakfast cereal. His younger sibling gazed at him with concern.

Danielle tilted her head. "You okay?"

The ghost boy gave a bob of his head. "Yeah, my teeth are just bothering me today. I guess I need to bite into something and get venom out. That crap feels so weird though."

"So are you like a snake? Can someone, like, squeeze your teeth and venom shoot out? Can we use you to make anti-venom?"

The elder sibling rolled his eyes. He glared at her. "My venom comes from my gums, not my teeth. And I'm the only one who can release it. Which still sounds completely gross, by the way."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it's absolutely disgusting."

"Thanks for the support, Danielle, I appreciate it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty here's an update! One chapter left! Sam waking up, wedding, and coronation all in one go after this! Woot!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I am Ash... not Butch._

 _-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam allowed her boyfriend to drag her across the park with a groan. He glanced back at her and cocked a brow. "Danny, if I had known we were going for a mile hike then I would've asked you to fly us there."

"Ssshh…" he hushed her, "this is important."

The raven haired girl let out a huff with a roll of her eyes. "Are you sure, or are you just trying to be a pain?"

"It's important."

"Fine."

Danny continued to pull his girlfriend towards the hill she was all too familiar with. She no longer wanted to ask questions. He had something up his sleeve, and she wasn't sure what it was. He pulled her under the tree where she had shared her first kiss with her as Danny Fenton. The spot where he had given her the class ring basically as a promise ring. She stared at him as her pulled her down to take a seat next to him. She sucked in a breath when he grinned.

"I think I've given you long enough to think about everything," he gently slipped the ring off of her finger. He lightly tossed it up and down in his hand with a grin. "So what's your answer?"

"Are you taking the ring back if I say 'no'?"

"I'm not that much of a jerk."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to say 'no'?"

"I'm not that much of jerk," she replied in a mocking tone.

He snorted at her and squeezed the ring tightly in his hand. He sighed before boring his eyes into hers. "Sam, you can't be my girlfriend anymore."

She stiffened and stared at him. "You—wait. What?"

"You can't be my girlfriend anymore. With all of this ghost king stuff happening, our relationship has to change."

The gothic girl gritted her teeth and growled at him. "You're such a—!"

Danny's smile stopped the words from escaping her lips. He slipped the ring back on her finger. "You're my fiancé now. I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

"I'm so considering saying 'no' because of the stunt you just pulled. Did you want to punch me in the gut too, or is almost breaking my heart enough?"

"So what I'm hearing is that it's a 'yes' because you're going to forgive me? You have all right to hit me if you want," Danny replied cheekily.

Sam raised her fist. "I plan to fulfill that promise." When she swung towards his shoulder the boy immediately turned it intangible. Her fist flew through him, and he grabbed her by the waist when the momentum of the failed assault took her forward. After he caught her he smirked at her aggravated face.

"I didn't think you'd actually try to ruin me."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I will be your queen."

The ghost boy beamed at her response. He grabbed her by her cheeks and pulled her in to their first kiss as an engaged couple.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

"How long has your mom been planning this wedding? Since you were born?" Danny asked as he gawked at all of the pictures splayed out in front of him.

Sam scoffed at him as she slid some of the pictures across the table. "No, but at least since you proposed though."

"Which proposal: the real one at graduation where I gave you a real ring, or the one when I was a dork on a hill with the class ring for the second time?"

"Dork on a hill."

"Well damn, that's like two years ago."

Sam gave a shrug. "She plans for everything. I guess she took it seriously."

He eyed the designs in front of him. "You don't actually _like_ any of these, do you?"

"They're dreadful."

"They're so— _pink._ "

Sam chewed her lip before clicking her tongue. "So what're we gonna do?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure? Do we get to get married like normal people or does this have to be a ghost thing too?"

"Aren't I going to be infected with ghost DNA by the time we get married?"

"Yeah—it's, kinda, a requirement?"

The goth girl hummed thoughtfully as she slid more of the horrendously gaudy designs towards Danny who found the next group of pictures just as cringe worthy as the ones he had seen previously. She glanced up at him. "Am I going to get ghost powers?"

"Sort of? I don't exactly know what all happens. I know once I'm declared king then my powers will fully mature, and I'll be completely all-powerful," he paused with a shudder, "which is _terrifying._ But for you, I'm not exactly sure what happens. I know you'll get basic ghost abilities for self-defense. I'm not sure if that's it though."

She gave a sigh. "Our lives are going to get crazy."

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod before sucking in a harsh breath. "At least you're not the one protecting life as we know it."

"Well," she snorted. "That's true, you've got me beat there."

Danny stared down at the ugly pictures in front of him before glancing up at Sam shyly through his bangs. "You're _sure_ about this?"

"Well the designs aren't that great, but I think we could change them up a little bit. Add some black and make things a little more torn—of course you'll have some input too. But if-"

He held up a hand. " _Not_ the wedding details, Sam. Everything." Her fiancé shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Your life is going to be completely different. I know the Observants promised that we could still live in Amity Park, but I'll still have to be in the Ghost Zone _a lot_. I just want to make sure that you can handle being alone from time to time, getting ghost powers, and having to deal with ghosts more than we already do. Is all of this _really_ okay with you?"

"Danny, I want to be with you. No matter what that takes. And honestly, I wouldn't mind going to the Ghost Zone _with_ you if that's allowed and okay with you?"

His blue eyes bloomed. "I'd love that."

"Problem solved."

The ghost boy smiled gently at her. "I love you."

Sam grinned and confidently crossed her arms. "I know you do."

* * *

Danny stood before the council with nervousness vibrating his bones. His fiancé next to him sensed his discomfort and took his hand gently. She smiled lightly at him. "This is what it's going to take for us to be together, you know that. We're getting married in a week. Everything is going to be fine."

His casted his eyes down only for Sam to cup his cheeks in her hands and forced him to look up at her. "But what if—what if I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "We know that just comes with the territory. This is so much bigger than us. It's going to change our lives, but at least we still get to have a human life too."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked as his eyes bore into hers.

"If I hadn't wanted to marry you don't you think I would've dumped you by now?"

Danny gave a snort. "That's reassuring."

"It'll be okay. I'll be okay."

"Phantom." The two flinched at the new voice and turned their attention to the Observant hovering above them. "Are you ready to begin the ceremony?"

He sighed through his nose. "Yes. As ready as I'll ever be."

"Shouldn't _I_ be saying that?" Sam quipped.

The ghost boy shot her a glare before turning his attention back to the Observants. "How, exactly, do I do this?"

"You bite her neck and you release just enough venom to transform her, but not enough to kill her."

Danny gulped. "Great," he glanced back at Sam. "How much is too much?"

"Your body will know."

"Thanks that's—helpful," he murmured with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Danny Phantom, are you ready to make this woman your chosen?" the Observant announced.

He gave a nod. "I am."

"Sam Manson. Are you prepared to take on the task of protecting the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes," she replied with confidence.

The Observant raised his hands. "May the ceremony commence!" he bellowed.

The ghost boy sucked in a breath with a hiss. He stared at his beloved intensely before she smiled with a bob of her head. Danny cringed at the fact that she was so calm about the situation. He was about to puncture her neck, and put ghost venom into her body and she wasn't even phased. He sighed and allowed his body to relax.

He gently grabbed Sam by the shoulders and guided her down to the floor with him. If she collapsed as Clockwork had warned, then he definitely wanted her to have less of a fall if he was too dazed to catch her. Danny let out a quivered breath. "Okay—I can do this."

"I'm going to be fine," she insisted.

Danny opened his jaws and the sharp canines sprung out of their hiding place to a point. He ran his tongue across the new appendages. It had been a while since his gums had swollen up, so he hadn't needed to release any venom recently. He guessed his body had been saving up for this moment. Instincts or something.

He tenderly pulled Sam's sleeve down her shoulder and began to lean in. Danny squeezed his eyes tightly as his breath touched her neck. He couldn't help but be completely terrified. He noticed Sam's shudder, but wasn't sure if the cause was nervousness or him breathing down her skin. He chose to ignore it.

The ghost boy pressed his lips to her neck in order to comfort her before sinking his canines into her neck with a grimace. God, he didn't want to hurt her. His fangs pricked her skin and his venom naturally began flowing into her. Danny merely clenched his eyes shut and waited for the process to be over. Sam's breathing began to slow, and he nearly felt his heart stop. Suddenly the flow of venom stopped abruptly, and Danny had to be careful not to rip his teeth out of her neck. He pulled away before his beloved's body slumped forward onto him. He caressed her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're so brave…"

Her body became immersed in glowing green energy. Danny blinked in surprise and he glanced up at the Observant who had monitored the ceremony. His eyes became full of concern when Sam didn't move. "Is she okay? Did I do something wrong?"

The Observant shook his head.

Danny glanced at his fiancé then back to the Observant. "…then why isn't she moving?"

"Her body will put her in a natural sleep while the ghostly energy takes over her body."

He gave a snort. "Wish I could have just slept my ghost powers into activation too."

"She will be fine. You must take her home for rest before your marriage ceremony."

Danny hugged Sam to his chest with a relieved sigh. He cocked his head back up towards the Observant. "Speaking of which, you guys aren't going to be there—right?"

"We're required to witness the ceremony."

He clicked his tongue. "Can't you witness from Clockwork's lair? Instead of at my very _human_ wedding?"

"I'll see what can be done, your majesty."

He flinched at the title. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

After Sam was laid down to rest in her room, Danny decided that he needed more answers. He decided since the Observants weren't very talkative he'd go to his mentor that was: Clockwork.

The elder ghost placed a hand on the young adult's shoulder. "She will be fine. The process has been corrected since the last time."

"Wait. 'The last time?' What does that mean?" Danny asked with a cock of his brow.

As his form shifted to that of a child, Clockwork placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Oh yes, the Observants didn't explain that to you, did they?"

"No. They just said 'Hey! Bite your girlfriend! Kay thanks!' and that's it," he murmured sarcastically.

Clockwork chuckled at his comment. "Pariah Dark ruled without a queen because it wasn't understood that humans could be half ghost at that time."

He blinked in confusion. "You've lost me."

"Pariah Dark fell in love with a human that he tried to make his queen. He used the venom to try to turn her into a ghost, but instead he used too much to the point that she became _all_ ghost. Humans can't become full ghosts without dying. So basically he used so much venom that he tore her out of existence. That's why he went on his tirade and tortured all ghost. It was because he was angry. But now we understand that half ghost/half human hybrids can exist. So essentially that is what Sam becomes on a milder scale."

Danny merely stared at him as his mouth fell agape. "Ya know, _that_ probably would have been nice to know from the beginning. Like two years ago—like _before I bit Sam._ "

"Sam will be fine."

"But—Clockwork I could kill her!"

"Danny," the elder ghost taking a sterner tone as his form shifted again. This got the younger ghost's attention quickly. "Sam will be fine. I can _assure_ you."

The ghost boy chewed his lip with a nod. "Okay. I j-just—thanks. I trust you."

"As you should," he replied with a smile. Clockwork paused in thought. "Have the Observants told you of the new ability you will gain after your coronation next month?"

"Ah, no," Danny said with a shake of his head. He then shrugged. "They just said I would mature."

The ghost of time sighed. "They take far too long to explain everything."

He snorted. "You're telling me."

Clockwork let out a chuckle. "You're going to become a part of the Ghost Zone. Such as, you'll be able to sense when anything is happening. Good or bad."

"Hmm… now that is something I can work with."

Clockwork eyed the young man. "That power is how you're able to be the Ghost King to begin with."

"Woah, what?"

"Have you never noticed how you and Vlad had so many more abilities compared to the rest of us? You are both so much stronger than other ghosts, yet you two aren't even full ghosts. It's because when you turned into half ghosts, you both absorbed some of Pariah's energy through the portal."

"Wait—r-really? I have some of the Ghost King's energy? That's insane," Danny stated with a shake of his head.

"It's quite interesting, actually. Why do you think Vlad was after the crown and the ring? He found out his potential. I'm just unsure who slipped him the information sense I was under the impression that only I and the Observants knew this," the ghost of time replied as his form shifted.

"That's worrying."

"Well I trust that you'll take care of it when the time comes. I wasn't worried. You are much more powerful than Vlad, anyway. When he was turned into a ghost only his face was hit. So even though he became a half ghost through the accident, he didn't absorb as much energy as you did. Your entire body was in the portal so you got so much more power, which is why you're the most powerful ghost in existence now. That energy is also how you were able to reenact your ghost DNA when you had given up your powers."

"Someone should have sat me down and told me all of this when I was fourteen. Where was my ghost guidance counselor?"

Clockwork gave a chuckle. "Just don't abuse your new powers."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know you wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

_Welp this is it! This wraps up all of the big things. I hope you guys have enjoyed this lovely short story! Thanks again to Lazy Chipmunk for being so patient and understanding as I went through a lot to get this story done._

 _So now I do have another Danny Phantom request to work on, and I also hope that if you read my fic "Aftermath" you're waiting for the redo (which I think is going to help the story like 1000x). Please read them when they come out! (Or you can read "Aftermath" now... I mean, I'm not picky. -snorts-)_

 _Anyway. Thanks for the support everyone! Enjoy the last chapter! THANK YOUU!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** My last name is not Hartman. _

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny sat on the stool next to Sam's bed as he watched her carefully while she slept. Her body lay peacefully as she healed from the intrusion of ghost energy. They were supposed to be married in the next few days, so he hoped she would wake up for their own wedding. Knowing the haste the Observants were putting on everything he worried they might roll Sam down the aisle unconscious or something.

Tucker placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Danny. You just gotta be pacient. Everything is going to turn out alright, I promise."

Danny gave a small smile. "Thanks, Tuck. I guess I'm just freaking out because of everything happening right now."

"Hey, man, that's completely understandable. You have every right to be worried. You have a lot of responsibilities that are happening all around the same time."

Danny gave a nod as he gazed back at the girl before him. "Do you think she'll change?"

Tucker scoffed. "Sam is stronger than that, Danny. She won't let anything change who she is. Hell, she wouldn't let her parents change who she is so I doubt she'll let a little ghost energy take her down."

The ghost boy let out a laugh at that. "Yeah, you're right."

He patted his friend on the back. "Just stay positive. I'm going to head out and get some food. You want anything?"

"Not right now, thanks though."

Tucker gave a nod and one last reassuring smile before leaving the room. Danny turned his attention back to his fiancé with a sigh.

He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before lying his head down on the bed. The ghost boy let out an exasperated sigh. He buried his face into the blanket next to her. "C'mon Sam, we're supposed to get married. Don't you want to be awake for that? Our parents have already been to the venue, and our moms are having a tremendous time trying to organize the decorations together. My mom is going to go insane with yours."

Sam shifted slightly and the action encouraged Danny to continue his actions. "I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice again," he murmured as he ran a gentle hand through her hair. "I miss you."

The raven haired girl suddenly flickered her eyes open, much to Danny's delighted surprise. "Sam!"

"Hmm…?" her groaned as her head lolled to face him.

He bounced excitedly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad you're up. Now we can finish getting ready for the wedding and-"

"Stooop," she moaned as she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. "I can't listen to you when you talk that fast. I feel like death."

"Well…"

"No comments."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam eyed him carefully as he pouted at her. She rolled her eyes. "So how long have you been crying over my body?"

"Since you went to sleep."

"Have you been getting literally _nothing_ done?" she growled.

"Wow, someone is a grumpy puss."

She quirked a brow at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'd rather not. Our moms have been in charge."

"Oh _God_."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeahhh…"

"Please tell me that the colors weren't changed," she pleaded.

He shook his head. "No, they respect your wishes. Thank goodness. So nothing has changed, and according to Jazz everything looks great. The other disaster is them arguing from time to time, but other than that everything is fine."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least it's not a total disaster."

Danny squeezed her hand. "It won't be."

When she went to return the squeeze with one of her own her fingers instead floated through his hand before his own hand turned intangible along with hers. Her eyes widened, and she blinked at him. He stared at her before snorting at her reaction.

She cocked a brow. "This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it?"

"What? You turning intangible and going through objects? Yeah. That's something to get used to."

* * *

She said she "didn't do white" and that "white wasn't her color." Well she basically lied to him because that was certainly a sparkling _white_ dress she was wearing as she walked down the aisle attached to her father's arm. The train of the long, poofy dress dragged behind her and she glanced up at him behind the veil. He gulped.

Her father released her arm when she arrived in front of Danny. He gracefully took her arm and turned her to face the minister before them. He smirked as he got a closer look at the veil that had the white print of spider webs. Ah, there was the Sam touch.

"I thought white wasn't your color," he murmured to her as she took her place.

"It's not, but it is your color. You're wearing black. That's my color. So I might as well return the favor."

He smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand. He could barely listen to the words being stated as he was blinded by her beauty. Danny kept glancing at her, and she felt his peering eyes. Sam kept her forward gaze, but it didn't stop the smile that touched her lips.

"Now I believe that the couple has written their own vows?"

The pair nodded and Sam turned to face him as he fumbled to get his paper out of his tux pocket. She couldn't help but snort a laugh at him. He cocked a brow at her as he finally found the little slither of paper. The minister glanced at the raven haired girl. "Would you like to speak first?"

Sam gave a nod as she tightened her grip on Danny's hands. "We've been through a lot together. Through your ghost powers, fighting villains, and it takes its toll on teenagers when you're trying to save the world. There were so many times when I thought I had lost you. That's a lot of responsibility for a fourteen year old to bear. We made it through _together_. That's what I want to continue to do. I promise to love you and be there for you through everything we're about to do. Whether we're in the Ghost Zone or here on Earth I promise I will be by your side. There's nothing I would ever change. The ride we've been on together is one I plan to be on for the rest of my life as long as you're there."

Danny let out a sniffle as he sucked in all of his emotions. She gazed at him, and he felt her eyes piercing his soul. He sighed through his nose and began speaking. "Sam, you are my entire world. You are my everything. My other half. I don't know if I could have made it here without you. I know that I wouldn't be Danny Phantom without you. I know that we might not even be here right not if it weren't for you. You've stuck with me through all of this, including the times that I was an absolute jerk. You've been with me through thick and thin, and there's no one else I could imagine being here with me. I wouldn't change anything for the world. You _are_ my world. I promise to be with you for all of eternity. I promise to pay you back for all that you've done for me. I will protect you, care for you, and love you for the rest of my life, or afterlife—whatever it is. I want you to be there. I promise to always be there because I can't live without you," he tried to control his emotions, but he couldn't help the occasional crack of his voice.

Sam couldn't help the fact that tears had weld up in her eyes from his statements. He squeezed her hands as the minister began speaking once more. They peered into each other's eyes until the last words to say were "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Danny grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in to press his lips to hers. He grinned into the kiss as he could hardly contain his excitement. Suddenly he pulled away from her before two blue rings appeared around his waist and enveloped his body. Danny Phantom stood before her, and he scooped her up in his arms before flying her back down the aisle as the audience cheered.

* * *

The room was full of black and purple just as Sam had wanted. She grinned when she saw the arrangement before her. The lilac flowers bordered the black table cloths. Shimmering purple plates and cups were placed perfectly on every table. The stage was aligned with the lilacs as well. The new bride felt giddy at the display and bounced happily on her toes. She shook Danny's arms excitedly. "Do you see this," she squawked.

Danny chuckled at her behavior. "Yup, I can see it."

"Oh, it's so beautiful. It's like everything I've imagined!"

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you think so."

"I'm _so_ happy," she squealed.

Danny and Sam sat down together and graciously took their wedding presents. They sat the presents down on a bench behind all of the action. After conversing with almost everyone and thanking all of the guests personally, it was time to cut the cake. Neither of the pair had seen the cake until now. They wanted the design to be a surprise. So when the baker whirled the cake around the face the pair the two couldn't believe their eyes.

The three tiered cake was covered in black fondant and purple icing flowers were strewn around each tier. What caught Danny's attention immediately though was the DP symbol plastered on the front of the cake.

He snorted and buried his face in his hands. "That's embarrassing."

Sam elbowed him lightly. "No, it's not. A hero always deserves recognition."

"Yeah, according to you. The cake is beautiful though," he added since the baker was standing right in front of him.

The baker handed the pair a knife. They took each other's hands and helped slice down on the cake. Cameras flashed as the piece was removed from the rest of the cake. Sam stuck her finger in one of the icing flowers, and booped it onto her new husband's nose. He stared at her in disbelief as the crowd giggled at the pair. He scraped some icing off of the cake before smearing it onto her cheek. She burst with laughter as did the rest of the group when they saw more of the display.

Danny and Sam flinched at the unexpected sound of a glass being tapped as it rang throughout the room. They're heads spun to see Tucker standing on the stage with a grin.

The ghost boy gave a grin. "This better be good, Tuck!"

He held up a hand in defense. "I'll do you justice," he replied with a chuckle. Tucker cleared his throat before he began his speech. "I've known Danny Fenton a very long time. We've been friends since first grade, and then we met Sam in the second grade and we've all been inseparable ever since. The three of us have been through a lot together. Like things that normal best friends should not have to go through, but when your best friend has ghost powers then there's just some things you can't avoid like frequent visits from the Box Ghost, running from Skulker, and even saving the planet on occasion. We have been together through so much, and I'd like to add that I am slightly offended by your vows because—I was there too, ya know," Tucker said with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

The audience got a chuckle from his comments as he continued. "I'm glad that you guys finally figured out how much you love each other. It was hard knowing that your friends had crushes on each other, and that they were literally blind to it. It's nice to finally be an official third wheel. I wish eternal happiness to my best friends," he held up his glass, "to the bride and groom."

The wedding guests all raised their glasses, and a few whooped and hollered in agreement. Danny gazed at his best friend and grinned. Tucker's eyes met his with his lips curling up to return the gesture. He knew that Tucker would be there no matter what he and Sam had to go through.

* * *

Jazz sat at the kitchen table with the newly-weds as they ate the special "day-after-wedding" dinner she had promised them. She wanted to give them something to commemorate their important day since their honeymoon had to wait because of Danny's coronation.

The pair scooped up helpings of the spaghetti from the pot and plopped them onto their plates.

"So, how are things going to go from now on?" Jazz asked as she made her own plate.

Danny gave a shrug. "Well, Sam has to learn how to use her ghost abilities, I have to figure out my powers too, and then we work together as a council to make decisions on what's best for the Ghost Zone."

"I also get to be an aunt."

Sam gave a giggle at the comment.

Danny nearly _choked._

"Quit being so immature, Danny," Jazz scolded. "You're _married_ now. Kids are something you can talk about."

He nodded. "I know but _still_. It's a frightening concept. I mean, I'm still just eighteen."

"You're eighteen, and you're about to basically rule over the world, but you can't even talk about having babies in the future?"

Sam bobbed her head in agreement as Jazz waited for her little brother's response.

Danny chewed his lip. "Ruling the Ghost Zone seems easier than taking care of my own tiny human."

" _Our_ tiny human," Sam corrected.

"Yeah, _our_ tiny human that actually won't be human because I'm setting them up for a life that'll be stuck in the Ghost Zone most of the time. And they'll have to learn how to use their powers from a young age. They won't get to enjoy human things. Will they even go to school?"

Sam and Jazz glanced at each other awkwardly as the ghost before them continued to rant.

"Will they hate me because this is the life I've set out for them? Will they like being part ghost? Will they hate it? I hated sometimes—er will they crawl or fly first. Oh, my God. Flying babies. Flying. Freaking. Babies. I'm going to suck at this. I'm absolutely going to suck at this," Danny went to catch his breath when he saw the two young women staring at him. He blinked in surprise before ruffling the back of his hair. "Um."

"You're _terrified_ ," Jazz realized.

He nodded. "Ever since the Observants told me that my kids would have to have ghost powers I've never stopped thinking about it. I just—don't want them to be disappointed about their lives."

Sam crossed her arms irritably. "Oh, so we're having more than one?"

"I assumed so?"

"Something wrong with being an only child?"

"No? Are we playing the question game?"

She groaned in response.

Jazz spoke up between the two. "Um, Danny, what needs to be acknowledged here is your fear of having children. Look, we don't know exactly what's going to happen with your children yet, so you need to calm down. They won't hate you. You're going to be a great dad, Danny. You're so protective, caring, and sensitive. You can think on your feet too. You're going to make mistakes, but you'll learn from them and in turn your children learn from you. You've experienced everything that they've gone through, so it'll be beneficial in the end, you know?"

Danny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it."

"And hey, you guys can live in the Ghost Zone most of the time when needed then have a normal house here in Amity Park so that they can go to school. Just because you're ruling another world doesn't mean their education has to suffer. Also if they ever have to miss because of some ghost stuff, I can always help with tutoring or home-schooling," she said with a bit of pride at the end.

"Thanks Jazz. I'm glad to have a sister that's so supportive."

"Hey!"

All three of them whipped their head around to face the voice they had just heard from the doorway. There stood Danielle. She crossed her arms in a huff.

"What about me?"

Sam glanced at Danny. "Is bat-hearing a ghost power I'm going to get?"

* * *

The day had finally come when it was Danny's turn to walk down the aisle. The aisle of the Ghost King's castle where he'd become ruler that is. A crowd of ghosts surrounded the long, red carpet. Danny stood at the end of the material and gazed down to see the thrown at the end. He sucked in a breath before sighing through his nose. He straightened his posture as one of the Observants floated over to him while beckoning him to hold out his hand. The young man did as he was told and the Ring of Rage was placed on his finger.

He felt the power consume his hand as he began to walk down the carpet as instructed.

"Do you, Danny Phantom, promise to protect the Ghost Zone in times of need? Will you make decisions based upon the best interest of the Ghost Zone? Should you act as though the Ghost Zone is your homeland?" The young man slowly meandered down the carpet as the sentences were said. "Will you fight for it as if it was the place of your birth? Do you promise to protect both worlds and keep balance in the natural order of the universe?"

Danny turned and faced the crowd as he reached the throne. He immediately saw the faces of his loved ones staring back at him from the corner of the group of gathered ghosts. The ghost boy smiled gently before turning his eyes forward in the audience. "I solemnly swear to do so," he stated.

When the Crown of Fire was placed on his head he then sat down on the throne. He felt his body be engulfed with energy. His eyes turned white and glowed brightly he absorbed his full powers. A beam of light rocketed upward into the depth of the Ghost Zone. All at once everything was over, and Danny felt so much power radiating from his being. He blinked rapidly to gather his wits as his eyes immediately found Sam who simply smiled at him. He allowed his eyes to wander as the Observant began his final speech. His gaze shifted to Clockwork who met his stare with a knowing look.

"Danny Phantom, I know declare you: King of the Ghost Zone."

With that the crowd erupted.

* * *

"I take it you know why I'm here," Danny said as he approached Clockwork's lair.

"Of course I do," was his reply.

The new king stared at his mentor. "So, you knew Pariah, huh?"

Clockwork gave a nod as his form shifted to a child. "Yes, I did. We had a similar relationship that you and I have now. He would come to me when he needed help trying to control his new powers, and when the Observants didn't elaborate on something. The difference was that I knew Pariah wasn't going to be the king that the Ghost Zone needed."

"You knew that I would come along…"

He gave a nod. "Correct. I told Pariah what would happen. I told him of the terrible things that would occur, including his demise. I informed that I saw a young, new ghost replacing him and that he shouldn't take his place as king. He wouldn't be able to exist, and I tried to let him know. You aren't the only one I've tried to change the fabric of time for. It happened to work for you, but for Pariah it didn't."

"He thought you were jealous. He thought you wanted his power. The crown gave me all of the memories, so I can feel what he felt."

"Just don't let Pariah's evil consume you. I believe you have enough power in your heart to-"

"Clockwork." The elder ghost looked at him seemingly surprised that he interrupted him. Danny crossed his arms with a huff. "We both know that's not going to happen. So just cut the crap, and tell me if my kids are going to hate me or not."

Clockwork let out a chuckle. "No, they're not going to hate you."

* * *

The entire family sat in the living room together as they anxiously awaited the results. Danny was curled up in a ball with his knees to his chest. He chomped on his fingernails nervously as he glanced around the room.

Sam and Jazz strutted around the corner from the bathroom. Jazz was chewing her lip either in disappointment or excitement. Unfortunately, Danny couldn't tell which.

His wife let out a sigh. "Well, it's a plus sign. So yeah."

He blinked in confusion while his parents started bouncing excitedly. He tilted his head. "Plus sign? So like, it's _positive_?"

Sam scoffed. "Yes, clueless, it's positive."

Danny didn't hide his yell when sprung off the couch. He scooped Sam into his arms with giddiness. "I can't believe it! We're going to be parents. Together. The same kid."

"Well yeah, I hope I'm not having someone else's kid."

"Me neither."

She snorted.

Jazz and Tucker swarmed the two and grabbed them in a group hug. "Congrats, guys! I'm going to be an uncle!" Tucker cried with glee. They unwound themselves from the embrace before Jazz plopped her hands down onto Sam's shoulders.

"I'm so excited! What're you thinking name wise?"

"Well I just have a feeling that it's a boy. And I think the name Kyle has always stuck out to me," she chimed.

Danny turned to hug her from behind with a grin. "Kyle it is then. Kyle Fenton."


End file.
